


Hatid

by immatricharight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immatricharight/pseuds/immatricharight
Summary: Binigay lahat ng makakayaPag-ibig na tapat mula nu'ng unaNgunit lahat ito, sa 'yo'y kulang paKaya ihahatid kitaDu'n sa lugar kung saan ka magiging masayaKahit na hindi ako ang kasamaIhahatid kita
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	1. Hangarin

**Author's Note:**

> Para sa mods, maraming salamat at may pangalawang pagdiriwang para sa mga BaekYeol/ChanBaek stans na tulad natin! Sana di kayo magsawang suportahan ang mga manunulat na hangad lamang ay magpasaya ng EXO fans at lalo na ang mga nagmamahal kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun.
> 
> Para sa mga kaibigan ko, sila S, M, C, salamat at kahit gaano ko kayo kinulit kung paano ko na matatapos to, nagtiyaga kayo sa akin. hihi
> 
> Patawad sa maling pag gamit ng mga salita sa Filipino at kung may mga typos man. Bati tayo lahat! 
> 
> Para sa mga mutuals kong patuloy akong sinusuportahan kahit marami akong pinagdadaanan sa totoong buhay, salamat, para sa inyo itong fic na ito! Tinapos ko kasi naniwala kayo sa akin.
> 
> Para kay Baekhyun, mahal kita pero mas mahal ka ni Chanyeol. Alam natin iyan.
> 
> Sana magustuhan niyo ang kwentong ito. Iba ito sa mga dati kong nasulat. Nakakastress na nakakakilig na hindi ko alam, pero yehey maibabahagi ko narin ito sa inyo!

Nakahiga na sa kama si Chanyeol, nakabantay sa Twitter para sa bagong mga tweets ng kaibigan. Nagpapaantok nalang kasi natapos niya ng maaga yung paper niya para sa Taxation. Alas-onse na ng gabi ng nakatanggap siya ng text galing sa mga kablockmate “Bro, nag-email si Ma’am, wala daw class bukas. Papunta na kami sa BGC, inom. G?”  
Inisip ng binata kung hahabol pa ba siya kahit sobrang komportable na niya sa kanyang pagkakahiga sa kama. Tinignan ang oras sa cellphone, pumikit ng ilang segundo at bumangon. Naisipan niyang wag nang pumorma pa, inom lang naman, di naman ‘to date. Kaya’t kinuha niya ang puting Tommy Hilfiger na tshirt na bagong plantsa at ang gray Uniqlo joggers na nakapatong sa kanyang study table.  
Hindi naman mahigpit ang magulang ni Chanyeol. Basta’t nakakapasa sa subjects niya, wala siyang maririnig sa kanila. Kinuha niya ang susi ng Montero at umalis para kitain ang mga kaklase.  
Halos mag-aala-una narin nang nakaabot siya sa bar. Di na siya nagulat na may mga kasayaw na ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Nakita naman siya ng mga ito, nagtanguan nalang at dumiretso siya sa bar para umorder ng iinumin.  
“Rhum coke” sabi niya sa bartender sa tapat niya. Habang inaantay ang order, balak sana niyang sumandal lang at magtext sa parents niyang umalis lang siya sandali, pero change of plans kaagad kasi may nakita siyang familiar na lalaki, kakatapos lang mag shot ng 3 tequila sunod-sunod, sabay suklay ng ng bangs gamit ang mga daliri, at paypay ng mukha, kitang-kitang nainitan sa ininom.

Noong una, di pa sigurado ni Chanyeol kung kilala ba niya talaga ang lalaki, pero nang hinawi ang buhok at nakita ang mukha, sigurado na siya.  
“Ahhhhhh, sobrang gwapo niya” naisip agad ng binata. Yung eyeliner with smokey eyes ang nakadagdag sa pagka-attractive ng kaharap. Laking gulat nalang niya nang lumingon sa kanya ang magandang lalaki. Nanlaki ang mata ng mas nakatatangkad, hay nako Chanyeol sobrang obvious mo. Umayos ka!  
Nagbigay ng matipid na ngiti ang lalaki at nagpasalamat. “Shit nasabi ko out loud, tangina buko na ako” iritang sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanyang sarili.  
“Well totoo, gwapo ka naman talaga, everyone knows it” ang talino talaga ni Chanyeol, mas lalo pang idiniin ang sarili. Napapikit nalang siya sa kahihiyan.  
“Chanyeol Park” inalok ang kamay sa kausap, umaasang mahawakan niya ito. Malambot kaya ang kamay niya? Kasing lambot tignan ng kanyang mga pisngi?  
“I know, kanina ka pa namention ng friends mo” sagot sa kaniya.  
“We go to the same school, right?” dagdag ni Chanyeol.  
“Nako nako, narinig ko na ‘yan. Introduction ba yan ng pick up lines mo? Gaano ka na katagal sa tabi ko? Siguro hindi mo nakita yung dalawang lalaking lumapit din sa akin with the similar lines like you said, kaya nga nagorder ako ng tequilla shots just so they’d know na someone else is hitting on me.” Dire-diretsong sinabi ni Baekhyun na parang di na natitinag kahit sa mga tall, handsome and very presentable like a model tulad ng lalaking nasa kanyang harap.  
Hindi akalain ni Chanyeol na ganun agad ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun, his schoolmate. Sa loob-loob niya, ang ganda nga, pero ang assumera naman nito. Okay fine, lagi niyang nakikita ang magandang lalaki sa campus, kasi sino ba naman ang hindi makakapuna sa itsura niya? Girls and boys would love to get to know him… and get in his pants.  
Naputol ang pag-iisip ni Chanyeol nang nagsalita ulit si Baekhyun. “I know you’re rich, pero I just want to warn you na mahal ako ha. I’m sure you've heard rumors about me, I don’t deny it, and only confirm to people who can afford me.”  
Nagulat si Chanyeol dahil oo, may mga naririnig nga siyang tungkol sa lalaki, pero normal lang ang chismis lalo na kung ganyan ang itsura niya. Maraming bitter sa mundo, sisiraan ka kasi mas nakakalamang ka sa iba.  
“Ano, can you afford me?” dilat na dilat ang mata ng nakatatangkad, di makapaniwala sa narinig.  
“Look, I don’t offer myself to schoolmates, most especially a classmate” sabay rolyo ng mata. Naiinip na si Baekhyun, mukhang hindi ito sanay na nagaantay ah. Pero kasi, wala naman talaga sa plano ang sex ngayong gabi. Flirt, sige, konting momol, yes, Chanyeol would love that. Hindi naman malakas ang tama ng Rhum Coke sa kanya, pero wow, is Baekhyun Byun putting sex on the table… but for a price.

Back story, remember in high school when you have this happy crush? Yung masilayan mo lang, okay ka na, GV na ulit. Ganun si Baekhyun for Chanyeol. Merely an inspiration, and motivation to go to school hoping they would cross paths.  
The fact that nagka-alone time siya ng ganito with his happy crush is already a #blessed moment for Chanyeol. Cherry on top nalang itong indecent proposal sa kanya.  
One thing about Chanyeol, his parents may be busy while he was growing up, pero maswerte siyang magkaron ng Nanay Lumen. Pinalaki siya nito na parang totoong anak na tinuruan ng tamang asal at may takot sa Diyos. In short, Chanyeol’s a gentleman. May respeto siya sa bawat tao, at kahit ba iniaalay na ni Baekhyun ang sarili sa kanya, alam niyang hindi ito tama. It's not a case of bad timing, it's more of, good timing, wrong reasons.  
Kung gugustuhin niyang maging parte ng buhay niya si Baekhyun ng matagalan, ang pagkama sa kaniya ay hindi tamang solusyon. Nakapagdesisyon siya na lulubusin niya ang pagkakataoang ito - Thank you Papa Jesus, I will say no to premarital sex po ang inalay niyang maikling dasal bago sumagot sa nababagot nang katabi.  
“You’re right, I can’t afford you eh. My parents may be loaded, pero sila yun” sinabi ni Chanyeol habang sinesenyasan ang bartender para lumapit sa kanila.  
“Kung gusto mo, libre kita ng drinks, but waits there’s more!---” malugod na dadag niya, parang nagbebenta sa Home TV Shopping with matching spirit fingers, “you get to have me as a friend!”  
Pinigilan tumawa ni Baekhyun pero kita ang kumikinang niyang mata at matipid na ngiti. Kanina’y kulang nalang ipatong na ang ulo sa bar sa tagal nang sagot ng kausap, ngayon, iniikot nya ang upuan at humarap sa gawang kanan, mukang interesado sa iniaalok ng lalaki.  
Dumating ang isang round ng tequila shots para sa kanilang dalawa. Lumagok ng isa si Baekhyun at tinanong “define friend muna?”  
Yes, Thank you talaga Papa Jesus, mukang sold po ang offer ko sa kanya. Mini random prayer number 2 ni Chanyeol bago sinabing “Well, edi shoulder to cry on? Taga libre ng alak, kaladkarin pag may gusto kang gawin at kainan.” Kunwari hindi siya biglang kinabahan sa mga binitiwang salita. E kasi naman? Para asa unang pagkikita, gusto niya best friend “services” agad ang handa siyang ioffer.  
Nakatatlong shots na pala si Baekhyun, di namalayan ni Chanyeol. Ano ba ‘to mukang sobrang napagiisip ang kausap ah.  
“Actually, kailangan ko ng taong hindi magjujudge sa pinagkakakitaan ko. Kung payag ka dun, lahat ng sinabi mo kanina, go na rin ako.”  
Nang tumitig sa kanya si Baekhyun, doon lang naalala ni Chanyeol na nasa kanya na pala ang bola (ulit). Pasko ba? Birthday ko ba? O sanay lang si Baekhyun maging mapag-bigay? Naisip tuloy ni Chanyeol kung required bang skill bilang nagbebenta ng katawan ang maging submissive at ready to give everything sa isang partner? Okay lumipad na naman ang utak niya. FOCUS KASI. FOCUS. Nagaantay ng sagot yung magandang lalaki sa harap mo.  
“May common friends tayo diba? Baka nakwento na nila, na di ako judgmental na tao. So there’s your answer” nagkibit balikad si Chanyeol habang medyo confident na sumagot.  
They closed the deal by raising their last shot and taking a toast.  
Kung ano man ang tumatakbo sa isipan ng dalawa, di natin masasabi.  
One thing’s definite, this is going to be one hell of a rollercoaster ride.

In true Chanyeol Park: the gentleman and good friend fashion, tinupad niya ang bawat salitang sinabi kay Baekhyun. Buti nalang di malakas ang tama niya nang gabing ‘yon, dahil nagawa pa niyang ilista ang mga duties and responsibilities of Baekhyun’s good friend:  
1\. NEVER judge his work  
2\. Instant driver  
3\. Fake boyfriend pag naging clingy ang client  
4\. Speed dial 1 for inuman and food cravings  
5\. Lastly, shoulder to cry on -- buti nalang hindi pa nagagamit ni Chanyeol ito. Not because Baekhyun doesn’t cry, kung hindi, wala pang nakukuhang magpaiyak sa kanya. At sana talaga, kahit kailan, hindi mangyari iyon.

###  
Limang buwan na sumila nang sila’y nagkita sa bar. Noong una’y isang beses kada linggo lang nagkikita, para maginuman at magusap, pero makalipas ang unang buwan, nagch-chat na sila bawat minuto ng araw-araw. “E good friends e!” yan ang kadalasang sagot nilang dalawa kapag tinatanong ng mga kaibigan bakit sila parang di sila mabubuhay nag hindi naguusap.  
Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang kwento ng buhay ni Baekhyun. Sa 152 days nilang magkaibigan (oo binilang niya, bakit ba?) napansin niyang sa tuwing usapang pamilya, iniiba nito ang topic. Pagkatapos ay nagiging mailap ito ng ilang mga oras o araw, na para bang kailangan niyang mag re-energize dahil may nabuksang sugat na hindi pa nahihilom.  
Ang sigurado lang niya, paboritong TV show ni Baekhyun ang CW favorite noong 2000’s ang One Tree Hill. Laging nababanggit ng kaibigan ang linyang “People always leave” na sikat na linya ni Peyton, isa sa mga bida ng palabas. Ang laman ng quote diba? Kapag siguro si Tito Boy Abunda ang nagopen ng topic nito o di kaya’y isang Psychologist, mukang mauungkat ang lahat nang hindi pa gustong mapagusapan ni Baekhyun.  
Masaya sila kapag magkasama. Ngunit si Chanyeol, parang nakikipagcha-cha sa pagkatao ni Baekhyun. Lagi niyang tinatantsa ito, samantalang ang Mr. Gentleman natin ang dakilang nagaadjust. Pasok pa ba to sa duties and responsibilities niya? O baka may natatapakan na siyang boundary nang isang “SHIP” na hindi nila naiisip sa mangyari anytime in their near future. Itong friendship nga nila, medyo malabo ang rules and regulations, paano pa kaya kung magoverstep siya sa boundary non and “something more?”  
Ayan, sa tuwing susunduin ni Chanyeol ang isang lasing na Baekhyun o di kaya’y pagod galing “trabaho”, napapaisip siya ng ganito kalalim. Umaabot sa deep and dark abyss na hindi niya alam kung may patutunguhan ba. Oo, ayaw niya ng komplikado pero sino ba’ng niloloko niya? Nagsimula siya na happy crush niya ito, kaya malamang sa malamang ay may katiting na parte siyang umaasa na kahit papaano, may pag-asa sila.  
Kung gaano kadaldal si Baekhyun, ganoon din naman kaingay ang utak ni Chanyeol sa “ideas of them together”. Ayaw niya ipakita sa mundong ibabaw ang mga komplikadong ideya niya, dahil una pa lang, simpleng pagkakaibigan lang naman ang inalok niya. Kapag umabante siya at nagpakita ng motibo, paniguradong aatras si Baekhyun.  
Sa ilang beses na-quote ng kaibigan ang People always leave, kailanma’y hindi pinilit ni Chanyeol na hindi naman lahat nangiiwan. Dumarating ang mga tao sa buhay natin para turuan ka ng leksyon. Kapag natutunan na natin ito, hindi naman sila umaalis, nagpapalit lang ng papel sa buhay natin. Best friends to acquaintances, pwedeng vice versa, friends to lovers, minsan pero totoo, friends to strangers. Ito ang pananaw niya sa buhay, sanhi narin ng kakanuod ng episodes ng One Tree Hill.  
Gawin nating simple ang lahat, si Chanyeol, mabuting kaibigan kay Baekhyun. Hahangarin niyang ipakita at iparamdmam na hindi totoong people always leave. Dahil siya? Dito lang siya sa tabi niya.

###  
Dahil trabaho na ni Baekhyun pagbebenta ng laman bago pa sila naging magkaibigan, tanging hiling niya ay ibigay sa kanya ang detalye ng kliyente bago ito makipagkita. Para kung may mangyari man, madali niya itong masusundo, at kung umabuso mang ang kliyente, kayang kaya niya itong ipablotter sa pulis.  
Miyerkules ng gabi, scheduled bonding nilang magkaibigan dahil wala silang pasok tuwing Huwebes. Hindi tumatanggap ng booking si Baekhyun ‘pag midweek, dahil gabi nila ni Chanyeol ‘yon. Kadalasan pinagtatawanan nila ang mga naging kliyente ni Baekhyun.  
Habang lumalagok ng beer si Chanyeol, nagkkwento si Baekhyun dun sa kaka-debut lang na binatang “niregaluhan” niya ng BJ na unang matinding higop palang niya ay nilabasan na. Marami na siyang nalunok pero parang may naipon atang 21 years worth ng tamod na nilabas nya sa bibig, mukha at leeg ni Baekhyun.  
Kulang nalang maibuga ni Chanyeol ang iniinom. Tawang-tawa ang dala dahil mukang pinagipunan pa naman ng binatang kliyente ang isang gabi kasama si Baekhyun tapos wala pang limang minuto, tapos na.  
“Gago ka talaga! Di mo man lang ako pinatapos malunok yung beer!” sigaw ni Chanyeol habang humahalakhak ang kasama.  
“Sandale! Di pa kasi ako tapos magkwento diba? Yun ang highlight. Pero wala naman akong puso. Gusto ko sulit na sulit yung binayad niya. Kaya pagtapos nung 5 minutes niya, mga 20 minuto kaming nag-antay para makarecover siya. Akala ko nga nawalan na ng malay kasi nakahiga, di gumagalaw pero nakadilat. Nung tinanong ko kung okay lang siya, tumango lang. So dahil nabaldado, inupuan ko nalang siya” yabang pa nagpapakasabi ni Baekhyun eh. Kala mo nakatulong sa bansa sa pag de-virginize ng isang binata. Tuluyan nang nabuga ni Chanyeol ang beer, may tulo-tulo pa sa baba niya. 

Akala niya well guarded na ang heart nya pero tangina? Kaibigan nalang nga tapos ano iiwan ka parin. 

###  
Magkaiba ng building si Chanyeol at Baekhyun ngayon. Pero usapan nila na sabay silang kakain ng lunch kaya minabuti ni Chanyeol na magmadali papuntang kabilang building para abangan nalang ang kaibigan at di sila magkasalisi,  
Paakyat palang siya ng third floor nang nakita niyang nagmamadaling pumunta sa banyo ang kakatapos lang na mag Lab class na kaibigan. Binilisan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang lakad at sinundan ito. Nakita niyang bago buksan ang pinto, nagmamadaling tinanggal ng kaibigan ang lab gown at mukhang pawis na pawis.  
Ano’ng nangyari ‘dun? Pagtataka ni Chanyeol. Pinulot niya ang lab gown na naitapon sa basurahan ng kaibigan at dinala sa loob ng banyo.  
“Baek, ba’t mo tinapon?” nakita niyang naghihilamos ng mukha si Baekhyun at binasa na rin ang buhok na puno ng pawis. Pagkadilat ng kaibigan, nanlaki agad ng mata at humiyaw ng “Ano ba! Madumi na yan! Tinapon ko na nga yan eh!”  
Nagpanic ang mas nakatatangkad kaya bigla ni’tong binitawan ang lab gown. “Ano ba kasing nangyari?”  
So ito na nga ang nangyari… Never sanang papayag si Baekhyun sa virtual sex pero sayang ang bayad sa kanya ng isang kliyente na medyo may katandaan na pero papable pa rin naman. Sayang din naman kasi international rate ang singil niya kapag foreigner. Iba talaga ang beauty in Baekhyun Byun, umaabot na ang cliente niya sa ibang bansa. (Take note, wala naman siyang social media accounts including Pornhub. Halos lahat ay word of mouth. *pun intended*)  
Itong client of the night ay may special request, dahil overseas siya, at may asawa na rin, kaya ang gusto lang ay thru Facetime. Sumakto na free time ng client niya, ibig sabihin wala ang kanyang asawa kaya nang tumawag nasa lab siya during an experiment. Buti nalang at wala siyang partner at pumwesto sa sulok ng lab. Oo, dun siya nagpakitang gilas - sa klase na may prof at mga kaklase. Baekhyun the performer, kaya siya in demand eh. *Wink wink*  
Agad niyang sinuot sa isang tenga ang airpods at binulungan niya ng “hey daddy” in his most sultry voice, sabay inilagay ang kanyang telepono sa ilalim ng lamesa at agad na binaba ang zipper ng pantalon niya. Itinago niya ang telepono sa loon ng lab gown para sa live show niya.  
Dahil agarang gusto ni daddy ang “facetime call”, humablot nalang siya ng kahit anong makita niya sa lamesa para gamiting pandagdag aliw. Pinasok niya ang kanyang ari sa loob ng dalang graduated cylinder at pigil na pigil siyang umungol ng malakas. Napapasarap siya sa pagkiskis ng balat sa masikip na aparato at rinig na rinig niya ang pag ungol ng lalaki sa kabilang linya. Nang natapos silang dalawa, naisip niya na “Wow, grabe, sulit ang bente mil mo dito.”  
Akala ni Chanyeol wala nang hihigit pa sa mga kwento ni Baekhyun, pero naramdaman niyang nakanganga siya pagkatapos magkwento ng kaibigan.  
Tangina ang wild niya. Pag sa jowa kaya ganyan siya o mas higit pa? 

###  
Isang beses muntik nang magdrop sa course si Baekhyun dahil ang suki niyang phone sex client ay prof pala niya sa major subject pa! Nang tinatapos na niya ang kasunduan nilang dalawa, binantaan nito ang studyante na isusumbong niya ito sa university na imoral at nagbebenta ng laman sa loob ng campus.  
Kahit naman ganun ang raket ni Baek, ginawa naman niya yun dahil gusto niya makapag-ipon para matupad niya ang pangarap maging doctor. Kaya lubos na natakot siyang nanganganib ang kanyang future plans.  
Hindi niya tiniis ibenta ang kanyang katawan para lang sa wala.

###  
Sa limang taon niya sa industriya nakagawa narin siya ng set of rules to save his sanity:  
1\. No kissing  
2\. One meeting per month per client  
3\. Never introduce me to people close to you (Friends and family)  
4\. If i dont reply, then i'm busy. Wait for me to respond  
5\. When you see me somewhere act like you don't know me  
6\. Sex in a hotel or motel only  
7\. No one sleeps in, pagkatapos ng agreement, go on separate ways na  
8\. Bayad muna bago kama  
9\. Bawal ihatid sa bahay, no one knows where he lives  
10\. No gifts, pera lang talaga.

Si Chanyeol bilang good friend kabisado na rin niya ang listahan ni Baekhyun na parang 10 commandments. Minsan biglang makakatanggap siya g text na simpleng "7" lang. Gets niya na agad yun. Kakatukin niya ang kwarto kung saan mang hotel room yun at sasabihing siya ang boyfriend ni Baekhyun para mapilitang umalis ang katalik. Swerte ni B na parang bodyguard narin niya ang kaibigan dahil matangkad at malaki ang katawan.  
Kaya isang gabi laking gulat nalang ni Chanyeol na nagpa-alam ang kaibigang di uuwi galing sa hotel at dun na magpapalipas ng gabi. Bilang kaibigan, ano nga ba ang karapatan niya magtanong kung bakit? Pwede ba niya sitahin kung sakaling di susundin ni Baekhyun ang isa sa mga ginawa niyang rules? Nasa labas din naman nung gabing iyon si Chanyeol, kasama ang mga kaibigan at dapat nagchchill habang nagiinuman, pero kada 5 minuto tinitignan niya kung nabasa man lang ba ng kaibigan yung huling message niya na "Okay, Ingat ka" ano ba naman yung maseen zone diba? Ang importante mabasa ng kaibigan niya.  
"Bro, we're here to have fun? We talked about this. You should have left your worries at home! Kaya nga tayo nagkita to have a good time eh" sabi n kabarkada niyang sk MQ.  
Pero parang wala sa sarili si Chanyeol, kinailangan pa syang iyugyog ng kabarkada para matauhan ulit. "Dude, you okay?" sabay lapit ng malamig na bote ng Red horse sa noo niya.  
"Ha? Ano, okay lang. Worried lang ako kasi di man lang nabasa ni B last message ko." Kitang-kita sa mukha niya ang pag-aalala. Kaya gustuhin man pagsabihan ni MQ si Chanyeol, minabuti niyang hayaan na lamang ito.  
"Inom ka na muna. Let loose. Maya-maya magrreply din yan." Pag-assure ng kaibigan.  
Kilala na ng pamilya at mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, bilang schoolmate, pero walang ni isang may alam sa raket ng binata. May rason naman kas si Baekhyun, valid reason bakit niya ginawa yun. Di lahat makakaintindi kaya magsasayang lang sila ng laway kung ieexplain nila ito.  
Pumikit si Chanyeol at huminga ng malalim. Baka nagdasal narin na sa okay lang si Baekhyun niya. Hay tangina, kaibigan ka lang wag kang ano diyan. Isa pang malalim na buntong-hininga at chaka dumilat. Ipinasa-Diyos nalang niya ang nararamdaman at ang sitwasyon niya.  
Bukang liwayway na ng makauwi si Chanyeol. Tamang hilo lang, tamang antok, pero tumalab na di niya inisip si Baekhyun.  
Galing sa 3 hour class si Chanyeol at dumirecho siya para mag late lunch sa caf. Nagmamadali siya dahil huling kain pa niya yung pulutan kagabi. Sa sobrang bilis ng lakad, di niya napansin ang kumakaway na Baekhyung nalampasan niya. Ramdam na napahiya si B dahil isinuklay nalang niya sa buhok ang kaninang nakataas na kamay.  
Nagbabayad na sa cashier si Chanyeol nang naramdaman niyang nagvibrate ang kanyang cellphone. Agad niya itong binunot sa kanyang bulsa at nakita niya na mensahe ito galing kay Baekhyun. Di niya mapigiling mapangiti with matching pakita ng dimples sa nabasang "Sorry *sad face*". Magrereply pa lang sana siya nang pumasok ang magkakasunod-sunod na texts na:  
"I broke 1 rule."  
"Please dont hate me for this"  
"Are you mad"  
"Bati tayo please *emoji with pleadin eyes*  
"Pansinin mo na ako ang sakit na malampasan ha"  
Nang mabasa niya ang huling mensahe, halos maluwa niya ang nginunguyang hotdog at tinapay. Sabay tingin sa paligid kung nasaan nga ba ang B niya. Nang mahanap, nagmadali itong lumapit at umupo katapat ang kaibigan.  
Hay bat ganyan ang B ko? Mukang insecure na nahihiya na di ko malaman?  
"Di ako galit. Gutom ako. Di talaga kita nakita." Mabilis na sinabi no Chanyeol sa pagitan ng pagkagat sa kanyang hotdog sandwich.  
Gustuhin ko man magtanong di ko naman kung magsasabi ka ng totoo sa akin. So wag nalang. Pipigilan ko nalang.  
"Di ka ba magtatanong anong nangyari kagabi?" mahinang sinabi ni Baekhyun.  
Nagkibit balikat lang si Chanyeol at nagpatuloy sa pagkain. Nang makita niyang maguumpisa na dapat magkwento si Baekhyun bigla niya sinabing "Gutom pa ako, order ako fries."  
Pagbalik may dalang isang giga bucket ng Potato Corner na hati sa Truffle at Barbecue flavors. Agad inalok sa kaibigan dahil paborito nila ito.  
Umasa si Chanyeol na dahil pinutol niya ang kwento, di na sana ipagpatuloy pero mukang excited yung isa eh. So sino ba naman siya diba? Kaibigan siya eh. Dapat nakikinig sa mga kwento at supportive na rin. Hay. Isang malalim na HAY.  
"Hmmm okay where do I start?"  
Sa loob-loob ni Chanyeol, ‘yang ganyang intro ay di magandang senyales. Parang masama kutob niya dito.  
"Promise di ka galit diba?"  
Umiling lang si Chanyeol, pero tingin niya kung ipagpapatuloy ni Baekhyun ang kwento ay di na niya mapipigilang sumimangot man lang.  
"Uhm kasi, he was my client before…"  
AYAN NA NGA PO BIGLA NANG KUMABOG ANG PUSO NI CHANYEOL SA DI MALAMANG RASON.  
"We only did it once. Then funny, I met him somewhere, public, very G rated place, he invited me for coffee and we kinda hit it off?" May patanong sa dulo ng sentence ni Baekhyun, halatang kinikilig sa kinekwento.  
"We've been seeing each other for a few weeks now. Texting every day, talking on the phone every night. So I guess I'm exclusively dating someone?" with matching kinang ng mata at hihihi tawa ng sobrang kinikilig.  
O teka lang, sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanyang sarili. Paano nagawa ni Baekhyun makipagdate kung halos araw-araw sila magkasama? Nabakuran na nga niya pero may nakalusot paring iba.  
Di niya alam kung pumait ba yung lasa nung French fries o yung coke naging Ampalaya flavor kasi bigla nalang siyang nawalan ng gana. Inilapit niya ang fries kay Baekhyun at nagkunwaring nakakuha ng text message.  
I can't deal with this now. Ihahanda ko muna sarili ko, ang puso ko bago ko masabing I'm happy for you, Baekhyun.  
"Shit, may group meeting ako sa Lib. Text nalang?" Di na niya inantay ang sagot ni Baekhyun dahil tumayo na ito sa inuupuan at diretsong naglakad papuntang Lib.  
Siyempre ayaw naman iparamdam ni Chanyeol na di siya sang-ayon sa relasyon ni Baekhyun, dahil kung ano man ang nararamdaman niya, sa kanya lang yun. Di naman dapat involved yung other party, kaya nga tinawag na one-sided thing diba?  
Si Baekhyun pa ba matitiis niya. Pagkatapos ng last class niya, agad siyang pumunta sa classroom ng kaibigan at nagantay na madismiss ito. Alam niyang uwian narin kasi. Hatid niya pauwi para makabawi kanina.  
Paglabas ni Baekhyun ng pinto nakita niya agad si Chanyeol na nag-aabang. Aayain na sana niya magdinner pero biglang nagring ang phone nito. Ayan na naman yung kinang ng mata. Yang ngiti na yan nakikita ko lang pag nililibre ko siya ng masarap na pagkain. Hay. Sino ba naman ako?  
"Yup, I'm dismissed. What? Nasa labas ka na? Sige wait."  
Di alam ni Chanyeol kung susunod ba siya o hahayaan na lang niya umalis ang kaibigan. Pupunta na dapat sa kabilang direksyon nang bigla siyang hinila ni Baekhyun. May kausap parin sa phone gamit ang kanang kamay pero hila-hila siya gamit ang kaliwa.  
"We're on our way out. See you in a bit."  
"Papakilala kita sa kanya, lika na."  
Nagpahila naman si gago.  
Nakaabot na sila sa parking lot ng university, at natanaw agad ni Baekhyun ang pulang Audi. Tangina sorry naman Montero lang kotse ko. Sa pamilya ko pa yun. Kung marinig lang ni Baekhyun kung pano nagmamaktol parang bata ang kaibigan. Di niya napansin ang pouty lips ng damulag dahil kulang nalang tumakbo ito mala-teleserye para kitain ang jowa.  
"Thanks for picking me up! Akala ko ba may meeting ka?"  
Sarap naman siguro maging receiver ng mahigpit na yakap na yan. Inggit na naisip ni Chanyeol. Gusto niyang tumingin sa ibang bagay pero naiwan ang tingin nya sa mahigpit na bisig ni Baekhyun sa lalaking kaharap.  
"Jisoo, this is my best friend Chanyeol, Chanyeol, meet Jisoo" abot langit ang ngiti ni Baekhyun dahil nagkakilala na sa wakas ang dalawang importanteng lalaki sa buhay niya.  
CHANYEOL LIFE UPDATE: Napromote siya bilang Best friend!!!!! AT, pinakilala siya ng one sided love sa jowa niya. Alexa, play Ironic by Alanis Morissette.  
Inabot ni Jisoo ang kamay niya at kinamayan naman siya ni Chanyeol. Sandali, mukang pamilyar ang lalaki. Di lang niya maalala kung saan niya ito nakita. Sigurado siyang di dahil kay Baekhyun, pero alam niya nakita na niya ito sa kung saan.  
Napalalim ata ang pag-iisip at bigla nalang niya narinig ang "Bye Yeol, see you on Wednesday!" ni Baekhyun.  
Nang gabing iyon, di parin mapakali si Chanyeol kasi nakita na talaga niya kung saan yung Jisoo na yun. Shempre gusto naman niyang masigurado na safe ang best friend niya diba? So he started scrolling through his IG. Mga after two hours, mag-gi-give up na dapat siya checking the accounts of his friends nang biglang nag-IG story ang ex-fling niyang si Wendy. Selfie siya kasama ng ate nitong si Tiffany at isang sobrang cute na puppy with a caption “Ate Tiff’s new baby! Thanks Kuya Jisoo for making her always happy!”  
Nanlamig bigla ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa nakita at nabasa. Tangina kaya pala familiar. Asawa ni Ate Tiffany yung gagong si Jisoo. They haven’t met personally kasi matagal na naman naging magkafling sila Wendy pero finofollow niya ito sa social media accounts niya. Hindi niya alam kung tatawagan na ba ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun para itanong kung nasaan siya at susunduin na niya. Kasi mali. Maling nakikipagrelasyon siya sa may asawa na. Well, marami namang mali sa ginagawa ni Baekhyun, but he promised titigil siya once he saves money for school. Tangina lang kasi may karapatan ba siya to speak up? Kakapromote lang niya as best friend pero baka pagkatapos nito friendship over na? Pang ilang gabi nang di nakakatulog ng matino ng binata dahil kay Baekhyun.  
Wednesday, magkikita na naman sila. Sana nga matuloy. Sana hindi indyanin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Simula nang naging steady si Baekhyun at yung sinungaling na Jisoo na yun, nababawasan na ang pagkiktia nila ni Baekhyun. Di alam ni Chanyeol kung matutuwa siya na tumigil na muna si Baekhyun sa raket niya dahil bakit pa? In love daw siya eh. Halos mag ala-una na ng madaling araw, technically, Thursday na. No show ang Baekhyun. Marami-rami naring nainom si Chanyeol at nagdesisyon siyang mga ala-dos uuwi narin siya. Maya-maya’y biglang dumating ang isang grupo at namukaan naman agad ni Chanyeol na isa rito ay si Jisoo. Walang Baekhyun, pero dumating si Jisoo.  
Talaga naman universe???  
Gigil at nakainom, nilapitan ni Chanyeol si Jisoo, “Pare, asan yung boyfriend mo na best friend ko? Kasama mo ba?” Lakas ng loob niya eh, kasi nga lasing na. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Jisoo at tinanggal ang pagakbay ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “I’’m sorry but do I know you?” mukang kinabahan at sabay tingin sa mga kasama. “Pare, may asawa yang IT girl, what are you saying na may boyfriend siya?” dagdag ng isa niyang kaibigan.  
Ah tangina, may asawa na, closeted gay pa. Sobrang sinungaling.  
Nagdilim na ang kanyang paningin at biglang inangasan ang kaibigan ni Jisoo. “Di ikaw kausap ko so wag kang makisawsaw dito. Ikaw, Jisoo, oo kilala ko asawa mong si Tiffany, pero ang hinahanap ko yung boyfriend mo. Alam ba niya ang sitwasyon mo?”  
Tinulak ng isa pang kaibigan ni Jisoo si Chanyeol at doon na di nakapagpigil ang binata. Siya ang unang sumuntok. Hindi na niya namalayan bigla nalang siyang pinipigilan ng mga tao at nangibabaw ang boses na matagal narin niyang di naririnig. “Yeol, tangina! Tama na!”  
Swerteng kakilala na ng magkaibigan ang may-ari ng bar, kaya para mahimasmasan, dinala sa isang private room si Chanyeol. “Ano ba naman Yeol? Walang alam yung mga kaibigan ni Jisoo, bakit mo kailangan gawin yung kanina?” Pinipilit niyang painumin ng tubig ang kaibigan pero pilit na sinasara ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga labi.  
“Di ka magsasalita? So ganun lang? Porket may asawa siya at di ko naikwento sa’yo lahat, mageeskandalo ka nalang? Wag natin siraing ang pangalan ni Jisoo, please!” inis na pagkasabi ni Baekhyun. Nagpintig na naman ang tenga ni Chanyeol sa narinig. “Ako pa ngayon ang maninira? Sana naisip yang ng BOYFRIEND mo bago nakipagrelasyon sa lalaki kahit kasal siya sa isang babae.” Pataasan ng boses at pride, pero mukang walang aatras sa kanilang dalawa.  
Humingang malalim si Baekhyun at kumuha ng medicine kit sa tabi niya. “Uminom ka na ng tubig at gagamutin ko ‘yang muka mo. Mageexplain naman ako e. Oo aware akong may asawa siya. Pero he knew he was gay since high school Di lang siya nagcome out because of his family. And Yeol, eventually iiwan niya ang asawa niya for me. Once he fixes things with his parents and the family business daw.” Itong si Baekhyun, mala-Catriona Gray din e ano? Always finding the silver lining in every situation. Di masabi ni Chanyeol na sa sitwasyong itong kahit may positive side, mas lamang ang negative kasi mali lahat to begin with. Kinama siya, nagdate sila, nakipagrelasyon bilang kabit. Nasan ang silver lining diyan? Na iiwan ang totoong pamilya para sumaya? Ang daming masasaktan pero ang taong nagmamahal ay nabubulag sa pag-ibig.  
Ayaw nang makipagtalo ni Chanyeol kaya tumayo nalang ito at sinabing “kay Manang nalang ako magpapalinis ng sugat. Puntahan mo na yung boyfriend mo, baka iwan ka pa nun.” Pag badtrip si Chanyeol, ayaw nalang niyang makasakit kaya aalis nalang siya. Mas lalong ayaw niyang saktan si Baekhyun kaya siya nalang ang mag-aadjust.  
The next day, nagising si Chanyeol sa malalakas na katok sa pinto ng kanyang kwarto. “Chanyeol, buksan mo to. We need to talk.” Siryoso ang tono ng boses ng kanyang ama kaya napabangon agad ito at nagmadaling buksang ang kanyang pinto.  
“Dad, good morning, ano po yun?”  
“Let’s talk over breakfast. Antayin ka namin ng mama mo.”  
Bihira lang kausapin si Chanyeol ng ganito ng parents niya kaya sumunod siya agad. Pagdating sa dining area, di pa man siya nakakainom ng kape, iniabot ng mama niya ang cellphone nito with a message from one of their business partners.  
Shit.  
Apparently, one of Jisoo’s friends recognized Chanyeol and isa rin siya sa nabugbog ni Chanyeol. Napuruhan lang naman, pero ayun, anak ng business partner ng tatay niya at in short, nagsumbong. Ayaw niya magsorry kasi una, di naman talaga niya fault. Lahat kasalanan kaya ni Jisoo, okay. Pangalawa, nakainom siya. He’s in love and heartbroken, can they give him a break? He took a deep sigh at tinanong kung anong kailangan niya gawin to make up for what happened. Alam naman niya e, laging may kapalit, laging may consequence kasi business ang priority ng parents niya. Tapos the fact na nagreklamo ang isang business partner, big deal na yun para sa parents niya.  
“I asked your school if you can take your exams earlier than expected.”  
Wow. Chanyeol saw it coming. Gusto niyang pumikit kasi parang may mas malaki pang pasabog ang dad niya.  
“They agreed and once you’re done, you fly off to Boston. You don’t need to march to graduate. So you can leave as soon as possible.”  
Ayan na nga ba sinasabi niya eh. Pero si Chanyeol, kahit sabihing mong pala-labas at di man close sa magulang niya, importante parin ito sa kanya. Kaya kahit labag man sa kalooban niyang umalis, susundin nalang niya.  
###  
Since the bar incident di nakita si Chanyeol sa campus. Kahit friends nila walang balita. Ang narinig ni Baekhyun, may business assignment na raw agad ang kaibigan. Alam naman niyang Chanyeol had to be a management trainee before handling their family business. Pero this soon? Paano ang exams niya? Ggraduate ba siya?  
Graduation came and ended. Tinawag ang pangalan ni Chanyeol pero walang umakyat sa stage. Tinext ni Baekhyun ilang beses na  
“Nasan ka???”  
“Don’t tell me you’re missing this day??”  
“Tangina Chanyeol naglasing ka ba? Do I have to go to your place and wake you up???”  
“Hoy gago, not funny. Malapit ka na tawagin! Pwede ka pa humabol, bilis!!!”  
“So the rites are over. Okay ka lang ba? Inom tonight. It’s Wednesday naman eh. OUR day.”  
“I’ll wait ha. Since unemployed naman na tayo, I can wait till the bar closes.”

Nagring ang telepono ni Baekhyun. Di niya alam anong oras na. Wala siya plano sagutin pero pang ilang ring na ata. He took a mental note to put it on Do Not Disturb until further notice.  
“Hello?” mamalat-malat pa siya dahil maraming naimon the previous night. Graduation celebration dapat eh, pero nagcelebrate siya mag-isa. Sobrang bitter parin niya kasi yung gagong best friend niya ghosted him for three fucking weeks and ditched their graduation celeb.  
“Hoy bat ka nalasing wala ka naman booking kagabi gaga ka???” It was his BFF Kyungsoo. Di pa nasasabi ni Baekhyun na tumigil muna siya sa raket since Jisoo came. Pero after the bar bugbugan incident, they’re taking time off too. So it was just Baekhyun and his acads.  
Natawa naman si Baekhyun kasi kahit di sila lagi nagkikita ni Kyungsoo, he still cares for him. Natatawa siyang sumagot nang “Aba si gagang friend mo akala magccelebrate sila ng best friend niya after grad pero walang sumipot.”  
“Sandali lang ha, ako ang best friend mo! E sandali, nagusap ba naman ba kayong magkikita kagabi?”  
“I just assumed na di kami nagmeet the past few weeks since finals and leading to grad kaya busy siya. And Wednesday kahapon so wala siyang excuse to ditch me.”  
“Pero Bes, di mo naman sinagot yung tanong e. May usapan ba kayo?”  
“Hindi ba dapat automatic na yun?”  
“B naman eh, akala ko matalino ka, eh bakit biglang ganito?  
“Aray ang harsh naman!”  
“Pero kasi Baek, nagiging automatic lang ang lahat pag mag jowa kayo. Pero hindi diba? Best friend mo siya. And you mentioned you were exclusively dating someone that isn’t Chanyeol. Baka nagback off din dahil doon?”  
First week that Chanyeol ghosted him, nafeel na niyang may mali. Pero in denial pa siya. Hanggang sa nag finals na at naging busy narin siya para naman sure na makagraduate diba? Never niya naisip na Chanyeol would leave? He was consistent. He was always there for Baekhyun, so what changed?  
Napaisip si Baekhyun at akala ni Kyungsoo wala na ata siyang kausap sa kabilang linya. Sabay rinig ang buntong hininga mulang sa kaibigan kaya itinuloy ang gustong sabihin. “B, you made it clear from the start na friends lang kayo. Yun ang hiningi mo sa kanya. Binigay niya. So dapat wala ka ring expectations diba? Even silly Wednesday bar dates. Wag kang clingy. Wala kang karapatan.”  
“E ang unf-“  
“Nako B, linya nya dapat yan. Unfair sa kanya kasi technically para siyang jowa mo when you needed him. Siya ba tinanong mo anong kailangan niya sa tagal niyong magkakilala?”  
Ugh. Di niya alam ang isasagot kay Kyungsoo pero all he wants now are answers from Chanyeol. Kaya nagdesisyon nalang siya na, “Bibigyan ko siya ng last chance. Sa Wednesday ulit. Kapag wala siya dun, bahala na siya sa buhay niya.”


	2. Hangganan

_Alam mo ang dali mong mahalin eh.  
Gago I’m broken so wala kang mapapala sakin.  
Let’s just remain this way. Para walang masasaktan  
Di mo naman alam matagal na akong nasaktan.   
Alam kong willing kang naman masaktan eh, but I don’t want to give you this chance.   
You deserve so much more.  
Di ko kayang subukan kasi ayaw kitang masaktan sa huli.  
Oo alam kong sapat ka, sapat ang pagmamahal mo para sa ating dalawa.   
Pero nagbigay ka na ng sobra at hindi ko alam kung kaya ko bang pantayan ito.  
Mas pinili kong wag natin ito pagusapan. Wag nang umpisahan ang isang bagay na wala namang patutunguhan. _

_I chose this job. I chose this life. I chose not to fall in love. This is me getting my sexual needs satisfied but still guarding my heart.  
Sorry, I can’t give you what you want.   
Magiging madamot ako, dito ka lang sa tabi ko, pero bilang kaibigan.  
Wag mo akong iwan, kasi kailangan kita._

Baekhyun knew he was starting to catch some feelings. Pero bago pa magblossom pinigilan na niya.

_Darating ang araw Chanyeol, makakahanap ka ng taong handang ibigay ang buong puso niya sa’yo.  
Na handang harapin ang mundo, hawak ang kamay mo, walang takot na pagmamalaking nagmamahalan kayo. _

_Pero hindi ako yun._

_Hindi ako ang nararapat na para sayo. Wala ako sa kalingkingan ng taong magmamahal sayo. Ikaw na hindi makasarili, ikaw na umaapaw ang pagmamahal sa katawan, ikaw na handang umibig at masaktan ng walang takot at walang hinihinging kapalit._

_Kung sa ibang panahon, o marahil sa ibang mundo, kung saan hindi ako sinira ng mga pagkakataon sa aking buhay, handa akong mahalin ka.  
Walang duda, ikaw at ikaw lamang ang pipiliin ko.  
Ipagmamalaki, ipagdadamot, aangkinin at hindi papakawalan.  
Pero mali ang timing, at wala tayo sa alternate universe na iniimagine ko.  
Dahil sa mundong ito, buo na ang isip ko, na hindi ako ang para sa’yo._

_Sa pagitan ng realidad at panaginip, ikaw ang unang pumapasok sa isip.  
Sa madaling araw na malamig at tahimik, ikaw ang pinipiling sana ay makasipin._

_Ikaw ang galak. Ikaw ang pahinga. Ikaw ang kinabukasan na gusto kong harapin.  
At kung sana ako'y palarin, kapag dumating ang panahon, na handa na ako, kaya mo parin akong mahalin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ang pangalawang chapter ay side ni Baekhyun. Mga nararamdamang di niya kaya ilabas, lalong-lalo na kay Chanyeol. Kaya sana wag kayo magalit sa kaniya. Kasi may rason naman bakit ayaw niyang subukang maging sila ni Chanyeol.


	3. Hanggang Kailan?

Tuloy ang buhay. Isang taon na ang nakalipas. Si Baekhyun, tuloy parin sa pagraket dahil di naman niya akalaing ang perang naipon ay di sapat sa mga gastusin pang araw araw.  
Palabas na dapat ng hotel si Chanyeol nang may nakita siyang pamilyar na muka. Papunta ito sa bar ng hotel at huli nan ang kanyang namalayang sinusundan niya ito. Ah, tama ang hinala niya. Si Baekhyun may bineso na lalaki at alam niya ang galawan ng dating kaibigan. Alam niyang kliyente ang kausap nitong lalaki ngayon.

_Akala ko ba after graduation titigil ka na? Hay, Baekhyun._

Papuntang Poblacion si Chanyeol para kitain ang kababata. Nadelay lang ng onti dahil sa nakita niya sa hotel. 

Si Sehun, ang kanyang kababata, pagkatapos ng matagal na panahon ay umuwi sa Pilipinas para maexperience ang buhay dito. Gusto niyang magsimula muli at uumpisahan niya ito sa paghanap ng kanyang sarili.  
Lumagok ng beer si Chanyeol bago tanungin ang kaibigan "Pare sabi mo you want something to do here?"  
Tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ng kaibigan habang nilalagayan ng kalamansi ang bagong lapag na sizzling Sisig na inorder niya.  
Tinuloy ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi. Sa tagal ng traffic, marami siyang naisip at isa dun ang planong gusto niyang sang-ayunan ng kaibigan.  
“Ok lang bang favor? Pero di ka gagastos promise.”  
Binaba ni Sehun ang tinidor na pinanghalo ng Sisig at nakinig maigi sa kaibigan.  
“Bale, gusto kong ilabas mo lagi ‘tong tao na to”  
Muntik nang maibuga ni Sehun ang iniinom at napataas ang boses habang tinatanong kung may ibabahay ba si Chanyeol kahit may fiancée na siya sa ibang bansa.  
“Gago hindi. He's a friend. He was a friend. Pero ayaw niya tumanggap ng help from me. And besides, you’re helping him out too, para di na niya gawin yung trabaho niya ngayon.” Chanyeol sold the idea well to Sehun. Sobrang persuasive niya at mukang naging interesado ang kaibigan tungkol kay Baekhyun.  
“So all I have to do is be his client, but all expenses ikaw magbabayad, tama? And by client, as in ilalabas ko lang siya but nothing else? Ano to sugar daddy ako minus the money?” tanong ni Sehun. Mukha siyang hesitant bigla pero iba si Baekhyun at magaling magdescribe si Chanyeol that made Sehun curious.  
Tinungga ni Chanyeol ang natitirang bote ng beer at sumagot ng “Ganun na nga” sa kaibigan.  
“Ahhh, pero bawal mafall?” Iba tong si Sehun, segurista din eh.  
Naikwento ni Chanyeol ang pagkakaibigan nil ani Baekhyun noon pero intentionally, hindi niya sinama yung parteng nahulog siya dito. Hindi rin niya gusto pang sabihin dahil baka humindi si Sehun. Mahirap na, close din si Roise at si Sehun. “Uh, ikaw bahala? Pero gago if you do, pera mo na pang gastos mo ha.”  
Ngumisi si Sehun. “Gago ka talaga. Di mo naman to kabit ‘no? Kasi baka bugbugin ako ni Rosie pag nalaman niyang may binubuhay kang ibang tao.”  
Yes, Sehun is in. I just need my plan to work.  
“Don’t worry bro, di naman yun magagalit kung di niya malamaman. At technically, this is me helping out an old friend and keeping him out of trouble.” Tinapos nila ang usapan sa pag shot ng tig isang tequila shot.

###  
Everything went well for the first three nights Sehun booked Baekhyun. Let’s just call it a date since they don’t do anything sexual naman. Ang excuse ni Sehun, he’s just sad and lonely, being a balikbayan adjusting here in the Philippines. Di naman humindi si Baekhyun, kasi easy money, date date lang, konting pabebe at gwapo din naman si Sehun. Sayang lang kasi he craves for sex. He’ll find a way to make Sehun take him to bed somehow. Feeling naman niya eventually Sehun will come around, mukang nagwwarm up palang kasi yung isa. Marami nang nakilala si Baekhyun na “hi hello I’m loney please flirt with me” lang nung una, pero kapag pinakitaan na niya ng special talents niya a.k.a grinding, body rolls sa dance floor or kung gaano kaskillful ang dila ang bibig niya, nag-iiba ang ugali ng my goody boy clients niya. Good boys are great in bed, yan ang conclusion niya.

Sa pang apat na pagkikita nila, inalok ni Sehun na monthly bibigyan nya ng pera si Baekhyun, wag lang kumuha ng iba pang kliyente. Inamin niyang gusto niya maging sugar daddy ni Baekhyun, at wala nang iba pa. Name the price, and he’ll give it. 

Hesitant si Baekhyun nung una, pero kasi what he liked was may set rules din si Sehun para walang magooverstep ng boundaries. Just like him before, kaya nga nagawa ang 10 rules niya. Bet na rin naman niya si Sehun, kaya pumayag na ito.

Chanyeol carefully planned everything na dapat every Wednesday, walang date sila sehun hoping he can have his Wednesdays back with Baekhyun. Alam niyang he had to start from scratch again. If he has to go to their bar everyday and hope he sees Baekhyun there, gagawin niya talaga.

Three months in, Sehun is enjoying Baekhyun’s company. Si Baekhyun unti-unti naring pinapasok sa buhay niya si Sehun. Na-aappreciate niya na hinahayaan siya ni Sehun pumili ng gagawin for their dates. Ang pinaka gusto niya ang Netflix and chill sa condo niya. Who would have thought na isang bayaran katulad niya makakahanap ng isang Sehun Oh? Walang sabit, gwapo, mayaman, at walang sabit.

One Wednesday night, nakita niya ang isang benefit gig that di niya kayang palampasin. Well ok press release niya, he always wanted to hear the band live. Pero deep inside he was kind of hoping a certain tall person will be there.

_Bakit?  
E bakit naman hindi diba?  
Bawal ba mamiss?  
And besides, di naman romantic yung relationship niya so he can actually SEE other people. _

It was B's lucky night, he spotted Chanyeol near the bar, alone.  
"Dami mo na ininom a? Ang aga pa" kinausap niya ang dating kaibigan na parang walang nangyari.  
Pinilit itago ni Chanyeol ang ngiti nya kasi yes fucking finally, I got you.

This was similar to their first meeting. Only that, hindi guarded di Baekyun. Di siya nagsusungit and he looks so carefree.  
Ito namang Si Chanyeol Rupok Park, he planned it all well, pero di niya akalaing simpleng pag lapit lang ni Baekhyun, bibigay na siya agad. Pumupunta sila sa harap ng stage nang nagumpisa ang bandang gusto nila. Itinuloy ang kwentuhan at di namalayang inumaga na. They were catching up, but neither asked about what happened pre-graduation.  
“Shit, anong oras na pala. Ano, hatid na kita sa inyo. Kila Soo ka parjn ba nakatira?”  
“Ah hindi, I’m renting out a condo na. Hopefully I can buy my own soon. Konting save up pa.”  
“Wow thats good!”  
“Even better, I’m not doing my old job anymore.” Kunwari nagulat si Chanyeol sa nalaman.  
“So what are you up to now?”  
“Doing some online jobs while studying my postgrad.”

Napangiti nalang si chanyeol kasi kahit di sabihin ni Baekhyun yung totoo, at least he's off that industry already.  
Nakalimutan ni Chanyeol kung gaano niya namiss ang makasama si Baekhyun. The entire car ride back to his condo, Baekhyun was just singing along to random songs playing on the radio.

Nakalimutan ni Baekhyun kung gaano niya namiss si Chanyeol. Na sa bigla nilang pagkita, parang walang oras ang nasayang, at komportable parin siya sa kanya. Chanyeol is still a gentleman, siya parin yung lalaking gusting mahalin ni Baekhyun kung sswertehin siya.  
Pababa na dapat ng kotse si Baekhyun, nang bigla niyang hinarap si Chanyeol at inilapat ang kanyang labi sa lalaking matagal na niyang hinihintay, hinahanap.  
Iniwan niyang bukas ang pinto ng kotse, senyales na sundan siya paakyat. Pero natawa nalang si Chanyeol. College Chanyeol would be ecstatic, pero hindi niya tatanggapin ang alok.

Simula nang gabing iyon, nagumpisa ulit silang kilalanin ang isa’t isa. Baekhyun kept messaging Chanyeol good mornings na ikinakilig naman ng isa. Si Chanyeol naman, balik sa pagiging true friend, nakikinig sa mga kwento ni Baekhyun pero hindi nagpapakita ng kahit anong intensyong pwedeng humigit pa sa pagkakaibigan ang namamagitan sa kanila.  
Patuloy paring nagkikita si Sehun at Baekhyun, pero kahit kalian walang nangyari sa kanila.

Isang araw, binalak sorpresahin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kanyang condo. Pag bukas ng pinto ni Baekhyun, nakasuot ito ng tshirt na mas malaki sa mga usual niyang sinusuot. At nakita na ito ni Chanyeol somewhere, di niya maalala kung saan. Pag talikod ni Baekhyun pabalik sa unit, nakita niya ang malaking OH 94 sa likod nito.  
Agad nakaramdam ng selos si Chanyeol. So may nangyari na sa kanila? Sehun asked and I said pwede naman sila magdate. Bakit ako nababadtrip ngayon? May Rosie naman ako.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol, na si Sehun ay nagkabalikan na pala ng matagal na niyang inaantay na ex, na si Luhan. Alam ni Luhan ang lahat at inaantay nalang nila na matauhan si Chanyeol sa mga plano niya.

Si Sehun, unti-unting lumalayo kay Baekhyun. Ang dati’y tatlong date sa isang lingo, ngayo’y tatlong date kada buwan nalang. Di naman nagrereklamo si Baekhyun dahil patuloy ang pasok ng allowance galling sa kanyang sugar daddy. Di rin siya masyadong affected, dahil pinupunan ni Chanyeol ang pagkukulang ni Sehun. Kapag hindi natutuloy ang planong date, si Chanyeol ang tutupad nito. 

_“Yeol, gusto ko ng Bulalo. Pwede ka today? Tagaytay tayo”  
“Yung indie film na gusto ko, meron na sa mall sa tabi ng condo ko! Samahan mo ako?”  
“May bago akong naimbentong recipe, at ikaw ang first taste, dali!”_

At sa bawat ay ani Baekhyun, lagi siyang may ginagawang ikinalalambot ng tuhod ni Chanyeol. Naglilinis na ng pinaggawan ni Baekhyun ng Strawberry Cheesecake si Chanyeol, at laking gulat niya imbis na kumuha ng pamunas ay sinubo nito ang kanyang mga daliri na may tirang cheesecake!!! Nilakihan nalang niya ng mata at Lord Jesus, self-control is key.  
Isang beses, tumawag si Baekhyun dahil nawawala daw yung paborito niyang polo, nagpapatulong hanapin. Punta naman agad si Chanyeol pero di niya akalain nakatuwalya lang binuksan ng kaibigan ang pinto at halos matanggal na ito nang inaabot niya ang mataas na parte ng kabinet para lang mahanap ang polo. 

Nagmamarathon sila ng isang tv show sa Netflix ng nakatulog na si Baekhyun. Di na makagalaw si Chanyeol dahil nakasiksik na ang ulo nito sa kanyang leeg at nakapatong na ang binti nito sa kanya. Minabuti niyang doon narin matulog dahil ayaw niyang magising pa ang kaibigan. Kalagitnaan ng gabi akala niya nananaginip pa siya dahil naramdaman nalang niyang may basa sa kanyang leeg. Pagkatapos nito ay may paunti-unting kagat at mga halik ang naramdaman ni Chanyeol. Dahil antok pa rin, wala siyang lakas para pumiglas at hinayaan ang mga nangyayari. Di niya namalayang napa ungol siya sa sarap sa mga ginagawa ni Baekhyun. Hanggang sa naramdaman niyang ang mga kamay nito ay unti-unting bumababa sa kanyang katawan. Para pigilan, hinawakan niya ang dalawang kamay nito at nilagay sa kanyang mga mukha. Ipinatong ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga kamay doon at hinalikan ng mariin ang kaibigan. Nagtagal ito ng ilang minuto, parehas silang sarap na sarap tikman ang isa’t isa pero hindi ito tama. Kaya gusto man ni Chanyeol ituloy, siya na rin ang naglayo ng kaniyang labi na hinabol naman ni Baekhyun. Inilapat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang noo sa noo ni Baekhyun at sinabing “tulog na tayo ulit”. Di parin tumitigil sa pagbigay ng maiikling mga halik sa labi si Baekhyun. Natigilan lang ito ng inakap siya ng mahigpit ni Chanyeol.

Kinaumagahan, kinailangan bumalik ni Chanyeol sa condo niya dahil wala na siyang damit na dala. Tatlong araw na siya sa condo ni Baekhyun natutulog. Doon siya dumidirecho pagtapos ng trabaho, nagluluto kasi lagi ng dinner si Baekhyun at naisip niyang mas makakatipid kung doon nalang din siya kakain.  
Ayaw pauwiin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol kaya sinama nalang niya ito pabalik sa condo niya. Laking gulat niya nang pagpasok ng condo ay may umakap sa kanyang babae. Hindi lang kung sino, pero si Rosie.

Nagulat si Baekhyun at parang nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig. 

Oo nga naman, di ko tinanong kung may karelasyon ba siya. When I met him, we hit it off right away na nalimutan kong alamin kung single ba siya o hindi. Kaya ba niya iniiwasan lahat ng advances ko? 

Kaya lang ba niya ako hinalikan kagabi dahil ako ang nagsimulang humalik? 

Akala niya finally they'll embrace whatever feelings they have. Pero wala eh, di na naman pala sila sabay.  
Maybe, Baekhyun is really too late because Chanyeol already found someone else.  
Di nagatubili si Baekhyun, nagmadali itong umalis sa condo ni Chanyeol, at marahil, sa buhay din ng kaibigan.

Chanyeol knew he messed up. Lalo na’t pagkatapos ng mahabang panahon, nahalikan na niya si Baekhyun kagabi. Ang daming nilang nararamdamang inipon ibinuhos sa isang halik. Maraming hindi napagusapan, maraming dapat pagusapan pero parang huli na. Dahil pagkabitaw sa yakap ni Rosie, wala na sa likod niya si Baekhyun.

Noong gabing iyon, tinawagan siya ni Kyungsoo. Di sila close pero pinagtanong niya ang number ni Chanyeol dahil ayaw na niyang makitang malungkot ang kaibigan.  
“Naiintindihan ko naman intensyon mo. Pero mas binasag mo pa sya ngayon eh? Anong plano mo ngayon, itutuloy mo ba si Rosie? O hahabulin mo si Baek? Isa lang. Natatakot kami na pag di mo siya hinabol ngayon di mo na siya makikita ulit.”

Lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat, pumunta si Rosie sa Pilipinas para sabihin ang good news na pumayag ang parents niyang i-call off ang engagement. Rosie really tried to love him pero alam niyang hindi sila para sa isa’t isa. Na nawala yung namumuong feelings noong pnressure sila ng parents niya to get married. 

Kaya pagkababa ng telepono, walang ligo-ligo, umalis siya at nagmadali papunta sa condo ni Baekhyun. Salamat at di parin ito nagpapalit ng lock dahil nabuksan niya agad ang pinto. Nakita niya ang kaibigang nakaupo sa sofa pero nakatingin sa kawalan. Nang umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi niya, chaka lang ito natauhan at tumingin sa katabi.

“Ang dami kong kailangan iexplain sa’yo. May oras ka ba? Kailangan ko ng makikinig. Sana you’ll let me?”

Ano ba naman ang laban ni Baekhyun? Minsan lang humiling si Chanyeol. At kung tutuusin, mas malaki ang atraso niya kay Chanyeol noon pa man.  
Ikinwento ni Chanyeol ang nangyari pagkatapos ng gulo with Jisoo. Ikinwento niya rin si Rosie, na oo, they dated pero itinuloy lang nila ang engagement dahil ayaw nilang mastress pa si Rosie sa parents niyang controlling. Takot man siya, ikinwento din niya ang pagdamay kay Sehun sa mga plano.

Sinampal siya ni Baekhyun at hinampas hampas ang kanyang dibdib.

“Gago ka, naffall na ako kay Sehun tapos ngayon sasabihin mo you planned everything? Tangina mo rin e ano Chanyeol?” paulit-ulit siya ng pagmumura habang hinahampas ang iba’t ibang parte ng katawan ni Chanyeol. Oo deserve niya ‘to, kaya hahayaan niya.

Biglang humina ang mga hampas at nakita niyang umiiyak nalang ang kanyang mahal na si Baekhyun. Pinunasan nya ang mga luha nito gamit ang kanyang mga kamay. “Kaya mo ba akong patawarin? Ginawa ko lang naman ito lahat para sa’yo. Kakayanin ko gawin ang lahat, ang kahit ano, para okay ka. Nirespeto ko ang desisyon mong magkaibigan lang tayo noon. Ngayon, sana naman intindihin mo ang mga nagawa ko? Mahal lang naman kita. I found ways to take care of you and protect you because I want you to be safe, and happy. I always want the best for you.”

Patuloy parin ang pag-iyak ni Baekhyun pero unti unti nitong inakap ang binata ang siniksik ang ulo sa dibdib nito. Sa sobrang higpit ng yakap, di man malinaw pero narinig ni Chanyeol ang “I’m sorry too and I love you the most”. Sobrang saya ni Chanyeol na marinig ang linyang ito na matagal na niyang inaasam. Di niya akalaing darating ang araw na ito. Kaya iniangat niya ang muka ni Baekhyun, tinitigan at sinabing “I love you” sabay halik sa noo, mga pinsgi, ilong at sa wakas, sa labi nito. Mabilis na pagdampi lang ng labi, pero parehas silang masaya sa mga nalaman tungkol sa isa’t isa.

Magkalapit ang dalawa, magkatitigan, nang sinabi ni Baekhyun na “sorry nag-antay ka ng matagal, wag ka mag-alala, nandito na ako. Wala ka nang aantayin. Mahal kita ngayon at mamahalin kita hanggang kaya ko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1, college pa sila. Chapter 3 ay naganap isang taon mahigit pagkatapos umalis ni Chanyeol papuntang Amerika. Sana lahat tayo makahanap ng Chanyeol na magaantay ano? 
> 
> Sana nagustuhan niyo ang kwento ko, medyo wild po yung ibang parte dahil di ko naman sigurado ang ginagawa ng isang call boy pero please sana patawarin niyo ako. I tried my best.

**Author's Note:**

> Ang Hatid ay kanta ng The Juans. Hindi dapat ito ang pamagat, pero nung narinig ko ulit siya, naisip ko na bagay ito sa dalawang bida ng kwento. Ang bawat chapter ay may pamagat din, ito bilang Hangarin. Dahil ang tanging hangad ni Chanyeol ay si Baekhyun, pero hindi pwede.


End file.
